Damned If I Do Ya
by chiimao13
Summary: Sasuke selalu membuat Naruto uring-uringan belakangan ini. Ciuman Naruto sudah berkali-kali ia curi. Tapi sejak Naruto memintanya berhenti, sifat playboy yang tidak pernah ia tampilkan di depan Naruto itu mendadak malah ia tunjukkan terang-terangan ke Naruto. Apa sih maunya Sasuke? Sasunaru fic. Yaoi. Oneshot. Inspirasi dari video dengan judul yang sama.


Pemuda berambut pirang itu belakangan terlihat lebih emosian. Mendadak dia bisa berubah _mood _dengan drastis, dari tertawa bersama teman-teman dekatnya, lalu mendadak marah-marah tanpa alasan jelas. Bukan hanya itu, pemuda bermata biru safir itu lebih sering mendesah dengan ekspresi suram, kelihatannya berpikir tentang sesuatu sampai-sampai melupakan sekelilingnya.

Sakura hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya begitu melihat Naruto langsung melesat keluar dari kelas begitu bel tanda istirahat berbunyi. Ia biasanya akan menghabiskan waktu makan siangnya dengan yang lain, entah itu berebut bekal bersama Lee, mencoba peruntungan dengan merebut makanan Chouji, atau malah mengambil udang milik Shikamaru waktu ia menguap sampai matanya terpejam sehingga ia tidak ketahuan.

Ini sudah seminggu sejak Naruto mulai bersikap aneh, menurut teman-teman lainnya. Kalau teman lain ada yang bertanya tentang perubahan Naruto, orangnya sendiri hanya nyengir sambil menjawab "Bukan apa-apa."

Tapi beda dengan Sakura. Menjadi teman masa kecil Naruto sekaligus berlaku seperti kakaknya sudah membuat Sakura bisa sedikit banyak menebak jika Naruto menampakkan keanehan. Apalagi keanehan semacam ini. Ia pun sudah pernah merasakan yang seperti ini waktu SMP dulu, jadi bukan aneh lagi kalau misalkan tebakannya benar.

Mendadak ia mendengar beberapa bisikan anak perempuan di kelasnya. Bukan bisikan bergosip atau apa, namun bisikan-bisikan khas anak perempuan SMA. Penyebabnya, sudah orang itu. Orang yang beberapa hari ini terus datang ke kelasnya dengan alasan yang tidak jelas. Orang yang sudah membuat sebagian besar anak-anak SMA ini berimajinasi liar. Dia juga orang yang pernah mengambil hatinya untuk sesaat. Namun ia juga orang yang sekarang membuat Naruto terus uring-uringan.

Seorang playboy bernama Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

**Damned If I Do Ya**

**Disclaimer : Karakter©Masashi Kishimoto, judul©All Time Low, basic plot dan video inspirasi©godirtypop dan Jar of Clouds, pengembangan©chiimao13**

**Rating : T**

**Pairing : Sasunaru**

**Warning : YAOI, OOC, TYPO, GARING, AU, bahasa kacau, ETC**

**Genre : Romance**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ  
Cerita ini murni untuk kepuasan pribadi Author saja. No bashing, please. Jadi, lebih baik segera tutup saja fic ini jika Anda merasa tidak suka dengan apa yang ada di dalamnya, apalagi untuk yang anti-yaoi. Mari buat dunia fandom ini dipenuhi kedamaian X)**

**Ini adalah fanfic yang diinspirasi oleh video Sasunaru berjudul Damned If I Do Ya yang dibuat oleh kelompok cosplay bernama Jar of Clouds. Author sudah minta ijin sama si pembuat cerita alias godirtypop, and she said OK x))) So in love with this Sasunaru CMV, that I couldn't help myself from making it into a fanfic. Actually has had this in my mind for a long time, and finally I could make it!**

**So, enjoy ^^**

* * *

Cekungan di jendela ini ternyata memang tempat paling enak untuk menghabiskan istirahat siang. Ini bukanlah tempat yang nyaman untuk bercengkrama atau tempat yang memungkinkan untuk menikmati makan siang. Namun tempat ini sangatlah nyaman bagi Naruto yang sedang ingin sendiri sekarang. Harusnya tidak banyak murid yang lewat tempat ini, membuat suasana jadi terasa sepi.

Naruto bukanlah orang yang melankolis, sebenarnya. Tetapi ingatannya tentang beberapa hal membuatnya merasa sangat kesal sekaligus bingung.

Bagaimana tidak bingung? Sebulan yang lalu, playboy yang paling terkenal di seluruh SMA, Sasuke Uchiha, mendadak menarik lengannya dan menciumnya waktu mereka sedang berjalan sendirian di dekat toilet.

Bukannya ia tidak mengenal Sasuke. Malahan, dia mengenalnya dengan lumayan baik. Sasuke adalah si playboy yang sifatnya berubah total saat main piano, sekaligus orang yang membuatnya masuk ke klub paduan suara sampai akhirnya Naruto mengundurkan diri sebulan yang lalu. Jujur, Naruto ikut klub paduan suara sejak festival sekolah tahun lalu karena ia melihat Sasuke bermain piano mengiringi klub itu bernyanyi. Entah kenapa sosok yang sejak masuk SMA dikenal sebagai playboy itu terlihat benar-benar elegan dan mempesona saat bermain piano. Naruto yang tadinya tidak bisa menyanyi dengan baik pun mati-matian minta tolong pada Neji, salah seorang kakak kelas kenalannya, untuk melatihnya bernyanyi sampai akhirnya ia bisa diterima masuk ke klub. Setelah itu memang akhirnya ia sering berbicara dengan Sasuke yang tidak tampak sebagai playboy ketika berbicara dengan Naruto. Ia bahkan beberapa kali berlatih khusus dengan Sasuke. Namun pada akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk keluar dari klub, ingin berhenti karena Kiba mengundangnya ikut klub sepakbola yang sebenarnya memang ia rasa lebih cocok untuknya. Awalnya pun Naruto ikut klub paduan suara dengan niat yang ia sendiri rasa tidak tulus, walau akhirnya ia benar-benar tertarik dan serius di klub. Tapi panggilan hatinya mengatakan ia ingin bermain sepakbola juga.

Namun justru itulah yang menjadi awalnya. Sehari setelah guru pembimbing paduan suara menyetujui surat pengundurannya, terjadilah kejadian di toilet itu. Tidak hanya itu, setelah itu kalau mereka sedang berpapasan di tempat yang sepi, Sasuke akan menariknya dan mencium bibirnya. Atau misalkan ada orang pun, mendadak Sasuke akan menarik lengannya, membawanya ke suatu tempat yang sepi, mencuri ciumannya, lalu dengan seenak hati meninggalkannya. Seminggu lalu pun waktu mereka bersama beberapa anak yang masih menjadi kelompok paduan suara pergi bersama-sama, Sasuke pun lagi-lagi beraksi, mengambil ciumannya tanpa permisi dulu.

Selama ini Naruto hanya diam saja karena entah kenapa ia merasa tidak keberatan ditempeli oleh bibir Sasuke. Pernah ia coba menanyakannya pada Sasuke, namun Sasuke hanya mengedikkan bahu dan berjalan menjauhinya. Mungkin menurut playboy macam Sasuke, ciuman tidaklah berarti besar. Beda dengan Naruto yang akhirnya mau tidak mau harus menerima kenyataan bahwa ciuman pertamanya adalah dengan Sasuke.

Tapi siapa sih yang lama-lama tidak kesal dicium secara mendadak terus-terusan? Akhirnya sepulang mereka pergi minggu lalu itu, Naruto mengungkapkan keberatannya pada Sasuke. Ia ingin Sasuke berhenti memperlakukannya seperti mesin ciuman yang bisa dicium kapan saja dan dimana saja. Bahkan ia juga mengatakan pada Sasuke, kalau ia ingin mencium orang, toh masih banyak orang yang menanti bisa berciuman dengan Sasuke. Jadi buat apa dirinya terus yang dijadikan mainan?

Lagi-lagi, akhirnya Naruto-lah yang mendapat imbasnya. Sasuke memang berhenti menciumnya sejak minggu lalu. Namun akhirnya Sasuke kembali menjadi playboy kelas kakap. Sering sekali ia lewat di depan Naruto sambil menggandeng mesra anak-anak perempuan, bahkan beberapa lelaki. Tidak jarang pula ia akhirnya mencium pipi mereka atau kepala mereka dengan mesra di depan umum. Beberapa hari lalu bahkan ia melihat Sasuke yang sedang membelakanginya seperti mencium Ino. Ia seolah menunjukkan kalau ia sudah dapat mainan baru dan Naruto sudah tidak berguna lagi.

Inilah yang membuat Naruto uring-uringan. Apa maksudnya si Sasuke itu? Setelah beberapa lama berhenti bersikap playboy dan menciumnya terus-terusan, mendadak ia menjadi playboy lagi dan bahkan menunjukkan kemesraan di depannya. Rasanya ingin sekali Naruto meninju wajah yang diakuinya tampan itu.

Kesal, ia benar-benar kesal. Tapi kenapa ia kesal? Cemburu?

Tidak. Mana mungkin seorang Naruto cemburu, dan penyebabnya adalah playboy seperti Sasuke? Ia hanya merasa cocok dengan Sasuke waktu ia berubah identitas menjadi pemain piano saja.

"Masalah karena Sasuke kan?"

Naruto tersentak begitu mendengar suara yang seharusnya sudah sangat familiar itu menyapanya. Bukan hanya itu, ia langsung menunjuk pada sesuatu yang memang sedang ada di pikirannya.

"_Come on_, Naruto. Apa salahnya berbagi pada satu temanmu?" Sakura menyandarkan lengannya di cekungan di sebelah kaki Naruto, memandang keluar jendela. "Kami kehilangan sosok Naruto Namikaze yang biasanya selalu gila itu."

Naruto mendesah pelan. "Berlebihan ah," ucapnya. "Aku masih Naruto yang biasa."

Sakura mendengus pelan. "Ya… Dan kau nggak sadar kalau sekarang kau sudah jadi seorang 'cewek' yang galau gara-gara masalah cinta."

Naruto memutar bola matanya, membenahi posisi duduknya. "Enak saja. Naruto ini? Galau? Gara-gara masalah cinta pula? _Hell no_! Burung gagak sudah berubah warna jadi putih apa?"

Sakura tertawa pelan. Temannya satu ini memang keras kepala. "Sasuke ke kelas lagi. Kelihatannya dia agak heran karena kau sudah kabur duluan."

"Siapa juga yang kabur?" Naruto akhirnya turun dari cekungan itu, berdiri di sebelah Sakura. "Aku cuma ingin menghabiskan istirahat dengan tenang."

"Ya, ya, tuan galau." Sakura mengedikkan bahunya. "Ayo ke kelas. Si Shikamaru pasti belum selesai makan. Lebih seru melihatmu mengambil makanannya lagi daripada melihatmu jadi 'cewek' galau seperti ini." goda Sakura sambil berjalan.

"Terserah, Sakura…" Naruto sudah tidak tahu harus bereaksi apa lagi di depan wanita satu ini. Insting kewanitaanyakah yang membuatnya lebih peka? Tapi pokoknya ia menurut saja kali ini pada Sakura. Toh perutnya memang lapar, dan sebenarnya ia pergi dari kelas karena memang malas melihat Sasuke yang belakangan selalu ke kelasnya dan menggoda beberapa siswi. Tapi dicap kabur itu lebih buruk lagi.

Sakura dan Naruto berjalan melewati lorong tempat loker siswa diletakkan untuk menuju ke kelas mereka. Namun betapa dewi fortuna tampaknya tidak menyertainya, Sasuke ternyata baru saja berbelok ke lorong loker tersebut dengan Ino menggelayut di lengannya.

"Sudah, jalan saja," bisik Sakura yang sudah melihat temannya ini mulai terlihat kesal. Naruto hanya mendengus, mencoba bersikap tidak peduli.

Pemuda berambut hitam yang menjadi akar masalah itu menyeringai kecil begitu melihat ekspresi Naruto. Ia merengkuh Ino agar lebih mendekat lagi padanya.

_Kalau saja tidak ada orang lain, muka si teme itu sudah kucincang_, batin Naruto kesal. Ia tetap berusaha agar tidak fokus ke Sasuke dan Ino, bahkan ketika mereka sudah hampir berpapasan.

Tapi…

Naruto dapat mendengar dengusan dan bisikan kecil itu waktu Sasuke melewatinya.

"Dasar dobe…"

Seketika Naruto langsung memalingkan wajahnya, memasang ekspresi kesal seiring Sasuke dan Ino mulai menjauh. Ia sungguh ingin menonjok pemuda rambut hitam itu. Apalagi waktu mendadak Sasuke agak menengok, menunjukkan seringai tipisnya pada Naruto sambil membelai pinggang Ino dengan lembut.

Mata Naruto sudah ingin keluar dari tempatnya saking kesalnya. Tangannya sudah mengepal, hampir menanamkan kuku-kukunya ke telapak tangan.

"Sudah, Naruto. Ayo jalan saja, sebelum waktu istirahat habis." Sakura menarik lengan Naruto yang masih menatap Sasuke dengan kesal. "Biarkan saja dia berbuat semaunya. Jangan sampai kau terpengaruh dan membuat dia tambah senang."

Naruto masih saja memasang tampang kesalnya walau akhirnya ia mengikuti tarikan Sakura. Ia tidak tahu, makin lama ia makin kesal melihat tingkah Sasuke itu. Bisakah sehari saja Sasuke membiarkannya tenang? "Dasar teme bloon, bego, playboy cap kupu, mesum…" Dan masih banyak gerutuan yang keluar dari mulut Naruto, bahkan sampai ia tiba di kelasnya lagi. Dan semuanya ditujukan ke satu orang. Sasuke Uchiha.

**~yamasasuchiinaru~**

Satu hari lagi telah berlalu, dan _mood _Naruto masih saja memburuk waktu ia sampai di kelas. Bayangkan saja, pagi-pagi waktu masuk ke kelas, ia melihat Sasuke sudah ada di kelasnya, duduk di sebelah Sai yang sedang asyik menggambar. Tangan Sasuke sudah merangkul pundak Sai, walaupun didiamkan oleh si empunya badan.

Sasuke yang jelas-jelas berbeda kelas itu sengaja datang ke kelasnya hanya untuk menunjukkan kepadanya kalau ia bisa mesra dengan semua orang yang ia inginkan? Ingin sekali Naruto mengacuhkan keberadaannya. Mungkin matanya bisa melihat ke arah lain, tapi yang jelas pikirannya tetap tidak bisa dialihkan. Hal itu membuatnya makin kesal saja.

Yang membuatnya merasa ia manusia paling tidak beruntung adalah karena hari ini mendadak ia harus menerima fakta lain yang menyedihkan di saat ia berpikir _mood-_nya sudah agak membaik waktu istirahat.

Di istirahat siang ini, Sakura menemaninya mengobrol sehingga ia bisa sedikit rileks, tertawa karena Sakura menceritakan kejadian lucu tentang teman SMP mereka. Namun mendadak Kakashi yang tadinya akan ke kelas Naruto, mendatangi mereka karena melihat mereka ada di dekat lorong loker dan mengembalikan kertas hasil ujian susulan mereka. Beberapa waktu lalu Naruto, Sakura, dan beberapa teman lain memang melewatkan satu ujian kecil karena mereka pergi untuk pertandingan persahabatan dengan SMA Suna. Sakura sebagai manajer klub sepak bola juga harus ikut ke tempat pertandingan, sehingga mereka harus bersama-sama ikut ujian susulan agar tetap mendapat nilai.

"Sakura, apa dulunya aku orang jahat? Atau aku sudah banyak berbuat dosa tanpa sadar?"

Sakura berdecak mendengar keluhan mellow dari temannya ini. Benar-benar, Naruto jadi mirip wanita.

"Kaunya saja yang kebanyakan main game sampai lupa belajar." Sakura menjitak pelan kepala Naruto, berusaha menyadarkannya. Ia mendesah melihat nilai 20 yang ditulis dengan angka merah di kertas Naruto. Sakura sendiri mendapatkan nilai hampir sempurna, 98. Walau kecewa, namun kekecewaannya tertutup oleh rasa prihatinnya pada nilai teman baiknya ini.

"Arghhhhh!" Naruto berteriak frustasi. Satu tangannya mengacak rambut pirangnya. Hari ini sudah cukup banyak kesialan menimpanya. Kertas hasil itu diremasnya dengan sekuat tenaga, menyalurkan kemarahan yang ia pendam. "Cih! Mau 20, mau 30, mau 10, peduli amat!" Naruto membanting kertas itu ke sembarang tempat. "Banyak orang sukses yang bahkan nggak lulus sekolah. Iya kan?" Naruto melirik ke Sakura, memintanya untuk setuju dengan pendapatnya.

Sakura memicingkan matanya sambil menatap Naruto-malas. "Ya, kurang dari 5 persen. Lebih dari setengahnya lalu menjadi pengangguran," sahut Sakura, lebih realistis.

Naruto menggembungkan pipinya-kesal. "Terima kasih untuk sahutanmu yang sangat memuaskan, Sakura… Sangat menghibur," sindirnya. "Aku mau sendiri dulu. Nanti aku kembali sebelum jam istirahat selesai."

Sakura hanya bisa menghela napas pelan. Naruto sungguh terlihat seperti gadis yang sedang PMS. Saat ini ia tahu, membiarkan Naruto sendirian untuk sementara mungkin adalah tindakan yang tepat.

Naruto kembali terduduk di cekungan yang akhirnya menempati posisi pertama sebagai tempat favoritnya di sekolah ini. Matanya terpejam, ia berusaha mengatur napas. Orang bilang, katanya mengatur napas bisa melegakan juga. Jadi, tidak ada salahnya mencoba rileks. Lama-lama ia akan berpikir untuk ikut yoga atau meditasi sekalian.

Pokoknya, hari ini ia sudah tidak boleh merasa lebih kesal lagi. Hari ini sudah cukup buruk baginya. Apa yang bisa lebih buruk dari kejadian-kejadian tadi?

Tampaknya berpikir tentang hal itu adalah tindakan yang salah. Pernah dengar ungkapan 'semakin tidak diharapkan, semakin datang'?

"Tenang saja, dobe. 20 dibagi 2, akan jadi 10. Lihat, kau dapat nilai yang lebih dari sempurna, bukan?"

Kepalan Naruto langsung terbentuk sempurna. Darah langsung mendidih, melewati tubuhnya dan berhenti di kepala. Bukan hanya ejekannya yang membuatnya kesal seperti ini, namun lebih tepatnya orang yang mengucapkannyalah yang membuatnya kesal.

"Bisa tidak sih, kau tidak menggangguku, teme?!" seru Naruto sambil melompat turun dari posisinya. Matanya menatap nyalang ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke menyeringai. Onyxnya membalas tatapan tajam safir itu dengan santai. "Tidak," tegasnya. "Merecokimu adalah satu-satunya hal yang membuat _mood_-ku menjadi baik," tambahnya. Tangannya lalu menunjukkkan kertas hasil tes Naruto yang tadi sengaja ia pungut itu. Salah sendiri Naruto berteriak tadi, menyebabkan Sasuke langsung menghentikan jalannya dan mengintipnya. "Lagipula, siapa lagi yang bisa dapat nilai sebagus ini sehingga bisa dijadikan lelucon selain kau, dobe?"

"Teme!" Naruto berteriak sebelum berlari menerjang Sasuke dengan brutalnya. Kesal, kesal, kesal. Ia sudah tidak ingin memendam amarah ini lama-lama. Baguslah kalau hari ini ia bisa melayangkan satu atau dua pukulan ke si brengsek yang mengacaukan hari-harinya belakangan ini. Kenapa juga sikap Sasuke padanya mendadak berubah menjadi sangat mengesalkan seperti itu?

Sasuke masih saja menyeringai walau sekarang Naruto sudah dengan brutal mencoba melayangkan pukulan kepadanya. Malah dengan mudahnya ia menangkis serangan Naruto yang membabi buta itu.

"Hei! Apa-apaan ini?" Kakashi yang baru saja kembali dari kelas Naruto untuk menyerahkan hasil tes pada beberapa murid lain itu mendengar teriakan Naruto dan segera berlari menuju asal suara. Ia langsung berusaha berdiri di tengah-tengah mereka agar tidak terjadi perkelahian lebih lanjut, walau tampaknya hanya satu pihak yang menyerang.

"Minggir, sensei!" seru Naruto, masih dikuasai emosi. Matanya menatap Sasuke dengan penuh emosi. Ia masih berusaha melayangkan pukulannya waktu Kakashi akhirnya menangkap tangannya.

"Hentikan, Naruto!" tegas Kakashi. Ia memegang tangan Naruto seerat mungkin.

"Biarkan aku memukulnya sekali saja, sensei!" Naruto masih berseru tidak terima karena kesempatannya untuk memukul Sasuke jadi terganggu.

"Hentikan, atau _detention_!" Kali ini suara Kakashi lebih tegas. Matanya lurus menatap kedua safir yang berada beberapa senti lebih pendek darinya itu.

Naruto meneguk ludahnya pelan. Kesadarannya berkumpul kembali begitu ditatap oleh mata Kakashi. Guru yang biasanya tampak mengantuk sepanjang hari itu bisa jadi benar-benar serius kalau ia mau. Bukan hanya itu, siapa juga yang mau menyerahkan nyawanya dengan menentang guru yang dulunya mantan juara nasional aikido ini?

Kepalan tangan Naruto perlahan mengendur, membuat Kakashi paham kalau muridnya yang satu ini sudah melunak. Namun ia dapat melihat tatapan Naruto yang masih terlihat sengit.

"Aku… kembali ke kelas," pamit Naruto pada Kakashi sebelum ia mulai berjalan. Ia membuang muka dengan sangat kesal waktu melewati Sasuke yang masih saja berdiri sambil menaruh kedua tangannya di saku celananya itu. Berbeda dengan Naruto, ia kelihatan sangat santai. Tatapan tajam Naruto tidak berpengaruh padanya sama sekali, dan itu membuat Naruto makin kesal saja.

Bisakah sekali saja Sasuke tidak merendahkan Naruto seperti ini?

Naruto hampir saja menendang barisan loker di sebelahnya kalau Sakura tidak mendadak memanggil dan menghampirinya.

"Naruto! Aku ada kabar bagus!" Sakura memanggilnya dengan wajah berseri-seri, kontras dengan wajah Naruto yang tampak sangat kusut.

"Apa?" Naruto bertanya dengan malas. Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat kondisi Naruto yang kelihatannya tambah parah _mood-_nya itu.

"Hinata mengundang kita untuk datang ke rumahnya nanti malam. Keluarganya akan pergi nanti malam tapi dia dan Neji senpai tidak ikut. Neji ada game yang baru dibelinya kemarin, lalu Kiba, Shikamaru, Sai juga akan ikut kesana. Lagipula, kemarin ulang tahun Hanabi si adiknya Hinata itu, dan kata Hinata snack yang dibeli untuk pesta kemarin ternyata sangat berlebih, jadi kita bisa ngobrol santai sambil makan snack. Pasti menyenangkan," jelas Sakura panjang lebar, hampir dalam satu tarikan nafas. Ia terlihat sangat bersemangat dengan ini. Maklum, Hinata memiliki koleksi perlengkapan cewek yang menurut Sakura sangat lengkap dan pantas dipinjam.

"Hmmm…" Naruto masih menimbang-nimbang.

"Oh ayolah, Naruto. Kau bisa paling tidak rileks disana juga." Sakura mencoba membujuk Naruto. "Kelihatannya akan menyenangkan lho."

Yah, paling tidak, mungkin main game bisa membuatnya melupakan permasalahannya dengan Sasuke untuk sementara. Makan snack pun tampaknya bisa melegakan hati. Apalagi kalau nanti ia bisa tertawa dan bercanda dengan yang lain. Belakangan ia jadi jarang punya waktu dengan teman-temannya itu. Salahkan saja si rambut pantat ayam yang menyebalkan itu.

"Baiklah. Jam berapa mulainya?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku juga belum tahu. Tapi nanti Hinata akan memberi tahuku kok." Sakura tersenyum lebar, senang Naruto akhirnya mau ikut. Jujur, ia agak khawatir dengan perkembangan emosi orang yang sudah ia anggap adiknya sendiri itu. "Yang jelas, nanti sebisa mungkin kita harus bersenang-senang." Sakura meninju pelan bahu Naruto.

Akhirnya Naruto menunjukkan senyumnya kembali. Ia bersyukur ia punya teman sekaligus 'saudara' seperti Sakura yang mau mendukungnya di saat-saat ia sedang merasa _down._

Yang mereka tidak tahu, dibalik tembok di dekat loker, Sasuke masih bersandar sambil menaikkan satu alisnya, tersenyum misterius.

**~yamasasuchiinaru~**

Kediaman Hinata dan Neji memang mengesankan. Berapa kali pun kesana, pasti decakan kagum akan keluar dari mulut. Paling tidak itulah yang dirasakan Naruto sewaktu tadi ia sampai ke depan rumah kakak beradik itu. Rasanya ingin sekali Naruto menjelajah rumah itu sampai titik terdalam, bahkan kalau bisa sampai di dasar kolam renang berbentuk biola yang terlihat dari ruang keluarga itu. Jangan-jangan, di dalam kolam renang itu ternyata ada pintu rahasia ke tempat lain juga. Pokoknya, Naruto mendadak jadi bersemangat sedari tadi memasuki rumah megah ini. Kelihatannya ia akan bisa bersenang-senang malam ini.

Atau tidak…

"Naruto sudah datang!" serunya begitu memasuki ruang tamu, diantar Hinata yang tadi membuka pintu untuknya. Namun cengirannya langsung menghilang begitu menyadari ada seseorang yang tadi tidak disebutkan Sakura sekarang sedang duduk di sofa sambil menikmati cola dengan santai.

Sakura yang menyusul di belakang Naruto hanya bisa terdiam sambil melirik Naruto begitu melihat pemandangan di depannya. Sungguh, tadi ia tidak mendengar kalau Sasuke akan ikut ke rumah Hinata.

"Yo, Naruto!" Kiba melambaikan tangan padanya sambil membawa gelas berisi jus. "Sebentar ya, game-nya baru dicoba Neji," ucapnya, tidak memanggil Neji menggunakan embel-embel senpai. "Katanya game ini seru. Lihat, bahkan Sasuke sampai tadi minta ikutan kesini!"

Naruto terdiam pada tempatnya sambil berusaha menahan diri agar tidak emosi. Sasuke bahkan tidak meliriknya saat ia datang tadi. Lihat, sekarang malah dengan santainya ia menambahkan cola ke gelasnya lagi. Rasanya sesuatu bergejolak dalam diri Naruto dengan anehnya.

"Engg… Aku kelihatannya pulang saja ya. Aku nggak jago main game. Pasti kalah mulu." Naruto mencoba memasang senyum kikuknya sambil berusaha terlihat biasa saja. "Jadi, sudah ya…" Naruto mengangkat tangannya dengan aneh, lalu berbalik untuk menuju ke pintu depan lagi.

"Sadar ya akhirnya, dengan kemampuanmu yang segitu-segitu saja?" Sebuah suara menahan langkah Naruto. Ia terdiam sambil mengepalkan tangannya. "Tapi aku yakin, kau bahkan akan kalah denganku yang jarang main game."

Bukan maksud Naruto untuk membuat kekacauan di rumah Hinata dan Neji. Namun ia juga bukan orang yang bisa menjaga emosinya agar tetap stabil. Dengan cepat Naruto langsung membalikkan badannya, berusaha menahan agar darah dalam tubuhnya tidak mendidih lagi. Telunjuknya langsung terangkat, menunjuk ke Sasuke, si pemilik suara.

"Jangan belagu sebelum kau membuktikan, teme!" serunya lantang. "Aku yakin orang semacammu yang cuma tahu cara merayu orang, bahkan tidak tahu cara bermainnya!" balas Naruto dengan emosi.

Bibir yang pernah memberikan ciuman ke bibir Naruto itu menyunggingkan seulas senyum. "Mau mencoba?" tanyanya sebelum meminum cola lagi, melirikkan matanya ke Naruto yang masih berdiri pada tempatnya.

Sebuah kilatan debaran seperti mengenai dada Naruto. Onyx yang meliriknya itu terlihat menggoda. Tapi Naruto masih punya kesadaran diri. Dengan cepat ia langsung mencoba mengatasi rasa aneh yang ia rasakan sekilas tadi, lalu menggerakkan tangannya untuk menyingsingkan lengan bajunya.

"Siapa takut!"

* * *

Sakura menghempaskan diri di sofa samping pemuda berambut pirang yang sekarang sedang dengan brutalnya memakan _potato chips_ itu. Wajahnya terlihat kusut tidak karuan. Masih untung wadah _potato chips _itu masih utuh dan berbentuk. Sakura berpikir, mungkin kalau _chips _itu sudah habis, wadah itu pasti akan dihancurkan oleh si pemegang.

"Sudahlah, toh dia tidak berbuat macam-macam kan?" bisik Sakura, berusaha menghibur Naruto. Ia menepuk-nepuk pundak Naruto.

Gigi Naruto terus saja mengunyah _chips _di dalam mulutnya itu dengan keras. Tampaknya ini adalah caranya melampiaskan kekesalan. "Ya, hanya merendahkan harga diriku lagi saja," ucap Naruto dengan nada kesal. Siapa yang menyangka Sasuke yang tidak terlihat suka game itu ternyata seorang jenius? Memang sih, di ronde pertama, karakter Sasuke berhasil dikalahkan oleh karakter Naruto dengan telaknya. Tebakan Naruto sebenarnya tidak meleset. Sasuke terlihat agak bingung dengan tombol yang harus ia pencet untuk bertahan, mengeluarkan jurus, dan aksi-aksi lain. Beda dengan Naruto yang sudah pernah memainkan versi sebelumnya dari game _fighting_ ini. Naruto yang merasa ada di atas angin lalu berkata bahwa ia tidak keberatan meneruskan game itu lagi sampai Sasuke bisa menang sekali saja darinya.

Ya, dan kalimatnya membawa mimpi buruk untuk dirinya sendiri. Di ronde dua, entah dirasuki apa, Sasuke menjadi sangat jago. Ia bisa menggerakkan karakternya dengan cepat dan efektif, bahkan menghindar dari jurus yang tadi Naruto gunakan untuk menghabisi karakter Sasuke di ronde satu. Bahkan si pemilik game pun terlihat agak syok waktu karakter Sasuke bahkan masih punya nyawa yang penuh ketika meng-KO karakter Naruto. Setelah itu, tidak peduli berapa kali pun Naruto meminta pengulangan, hal yang terjadi tetap sama. Sasuke menang.

Dan yang membuat Naruto tambah emosi, waktu Sai minta diajari agar ia bisa memainkan karakternya dengan jago, Sasuke menyuruhnya duduk di depannya, melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Sai, dan menumpuk tangan Sai yang memegang _console _dengan tangannya. Hal inilah yang membuat Naruto akhirnya juga kalah dari Sai. Kalah dari orang yang mendedikasikan hidupnya untuk kertas dan tinta itu.

"Ia akan tambah senang melihatmu ada dengan wajah muram seperti itu, Naruto." Sakura berbisik lagi, tahu barusan Sasuke melirik pada Naruto, terlihat puas dengan ekspresi kesal yang ia ciptakan pada wajah si pirang.

"Apa sih untungnya membuatku kesal? Dia dapat duit gitu?" Naruto memutar bola matanya.

Decakan keluar dari mulut Sakura. "Sebenarnya sih aku menyarankanmu untuk mencari tahu kenapa kau bisa sekesal itu lebih dulu sih." Mungkin insting perempuannya dapat menebak arah dari pertentangan dua kubu yang berwarna rambut kontras itu.

"Tentu saja karena dia membuatku kesal!" jawab Naruto tidak jelas.

"Misal?"

"Dia sengaja membuatku merasa direndahkan. Kau lihat, bahkan ia _flirting_ kepada orang-orang di depan mataku," ucap Naruto jujur, tampaknya tidak sadar dengan apa yang ia katakan. Itu sudah cukup untuk membuat Sakura tersenyum.

"Memang kenapa kalau dia genit seperti itu pada orang lain. Siapa kau? Pacarnya?" tembak Sakura langsung. Pertanyaan ini langsung menyerbu seperti tombak ke dada Naruto.

Memang sih, dia siapanya Sasuke? Kenapa harus kesal melihat Sasuke merayu orang lain? Mereka memang pernah berciuman tidak hanya sekali dua kali, namun itu kan bukan berarti mereka ada hubungan? Ciuman itu kan hanya dari pihak Sasuke saja. Lagipula, Naruto sendiri sudah menyatakan keberatannya. Sekarang Sasuke sudah berhenti menciuminya. Kenapa ia harus marah? Toh Sasuke memang playboy, dan selama ini dia tidak berbuat jahat pada Naruto kecuali tadi saat ia mengejek hasil ujian Naruto.

"E-enggak kok. Aku hanya tidak mau ada orang lain yang nantinya dipermainkan olehnya saja." Naruto dengan gugupnya membuang muka sambil mengunyah _chips_ yang ada di mulutnya, menolak untuk menatap mata Sakura yang sekarang sudah menatapnya dengan tatapan mengejek.

"Oh ya, kalau begitu, coba kau lihat tuh. Dia mulai beraksi. Setelah itu, renungi lagi kenapa kau kesal." Sakura menghela napas sambil menggerakkan dagunya, menunjuk pada Sasuke yang mulai bergerak untuk menuju ke arah Kiba.

Mau tidak mau Naruto langsung menengok ke arah yang ditunjuk Sakura. Benar, Sasuke sedang menjejeri Kiba dan berusaha merangkul pundaknya dengan sok akrab. Mata Naruto mulai menyipit. Kiba mulanya tidak menolak. Namun ketika mendadak Sasuke merengkuhnya agar Kiba jatuh ke dadanya, Kiba langsung mengernyit dan memilih untuk pindah tempat duduk ke sebelah Shikamaru yang sedang bermain game dengan Neji.

"Lihat, apa kau merasa kesal?" tanya Sakura, mencoba melihat reaksi Naruto. "Kesal karena Sasuke mendekati orang lain selain dirimu?"

"Siapa bilang? Sama sekali tidak kesal kok. Lelaki kan memang harus akrab." Ucapan Naruto tidak selaras dengan ekspresi dan perbuatannya. Ia menatap tajam Sasuke yang hanya mendengus ketika targetnya pindah tempat. _Chips _di mulut Naruto pun lagi-lagi menjadi korban, dikunyah Naruto dengan sangat kuat.

Tampaknya Sasuke ingin pindah haluan lagi. Lihat, sekarang ia mendekati Hinata yang masih menunggu cat kukunya kering. Tadi Sakura membantunya mengecat kuku dengan motif, jadi ia harus bersabar sampai semuanya kering agar tidak hancur.

Sasuke menjejeri Hinata dan mulai memuji betapa ia tambah terlihat manis dengan kuku yang diwarnai dengan warna pastel itu. Hinata hanya bisa bersemu merah dan terlihat menanggapi dengan gugup seperti biasanya. Suara _chips _yang hancur pun juga bertambah keras di telinga Sakura. Kali ini disertai dengan bunyi kaleng _chips _yang agak teremas.

Namun hal itu tidak berlangsung lama karena Neji mendadak menghentikan kegiatan bermainnya, lalu dengan cepat ia menghampiri tempat Hinata dan Sasuke. ia memberikan _death glare_ terbaiknya pada Sasuke, lalu menarik Hinata agar pergi ke dapur bersamanya, menyiapkan hidangan lain untuk disajikan. Sebenarnya ini hanyalah alasan saja, karena siapapun juga tahu kalau Neji adalah seorang yang _sister-complex_ dan tidak akan membiarkan playboy macam Sasuke mendekati Hinata. Hinata sendiri ikut saja walaupun nanti di dapur ia akan duduk dengan tenang saja sambil mengeringkan kukunya.

Kali ini Sakura dapat melihat ekspresi tegang di wajah Naruto mengendur. Ia terlihat agak rileks setelah Sasuke gagal mendekati Hinata.

"Senang karena Sasuke tidak jadi mendapat cewek?" goda Sakura. Mengamati bagaimana ekspresi Naruto berubah-ubah menurutnya merupakan tontonan yang menarik.

"A-aku hanya senang si teme itu gagal merayu Hinata. Dia tidak pantas untuk Hinata yang baik itu." Naruto mengedikkan bahunya dan menepis rasa gugupnya karena pertanyaan Sakura sambil memakan cemilannya lagi.

Tapi kelihatannya Naruto kembali harus menggertakkan giginya. Kali ini Sasuke mendekati Sai yang sedang memilih-milih cemilan untuk dimakannya. Dari belakang Sai, Sasuke memeluk pinggangnya dengan satu lengan. Setelah itu ia meminta Sai untuk menyuapinya dengan camilan yang baru saja diambil Sai. Kepalanya ia taruh di pundak Sai dengan manjanya.

Si pemilik senyum misterius itu biasa saja dengan perlakuan Sasuke kepadanya, tidak merasa risih. Bahkan dengan mesranya ia menanggapi permintaan Sasuke dengan menyuapinya, membuat wajah mereka menjadi dekat. Setelah mengunyah kue yang dimasukkan Sai ke mulutnya, Sasuke mengambil kesempatan untuk mencium dagu putih Sai itu. Sai hanya terkekeh setelah dagunya dinistai si playboy tersebut.

"Bagaimana sekarang, Naruto? Akui saja kalau kau ingin mengambil Sasuke untuk dirimu- Eh?" Sakura baru saja akan menggoda Naruto lagi ketika pemuda di sebelahnya itu membuat kaleng _chips_ yang sekarang sudah kosong itu menjadi remuk, membantingnya ke sofa lalu bergegas menuju ke arah pasangan tidak _official _yang masih berpose mesra itu.

Kerah baju Sasuke ditarik dan diseret paksa oleh Naruto, membimbingnya menuju ke arah ruang tamu yang terpisah dari ruang keluarga tempat mereka berkumpul itu.

"Apa yang kau inginkan, Sasuke?! Kenapa kau selalu membuatku kesal?" semprot Naruto, masih mencengkeram kerah baju Sasuke dengan erat. Sasuke mendengus, tampak tidak terpengaruh dengan Naruto yang emosi.

"Maksudmu? Aku tidak merasa selalu membuatmu kesal? Aah, soal game? Hanya itu saja kau langsung kesal padaku?" Sasuke malah seperti menambahkan minyak ke api.

"Kau brengsek, teme! Soal game itu sudah lalu! Tapi apakah kau harus merayu orang-orang di depanku seperti itu?" Mata berwarna biru langit itu sudah nampak berapi-api.

Sasuke berdecak. "Kau tidak ingin aku merayu orang di depanmu heh, dobe?" tanya Sasuke santai.

"Ya!" jawab Naruto tegas, tidak peduli bahwa jawabannya itu dapat membawa malapetaka bagi dirinya sendiri.

"Hhh." Sasuke menghela napas sebelum mengeluarkan senyuman tipisnya. "Jadi kau cemburu? Ingin aku hanya merayumu?" Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke Naruto.

Seketika genggaman Naruto pada kerah Sasuke terlepas. Muka Naruto menjadi berubah cengo. Rasanya ada hewan aneh bergerak-gerak dari perut Naruto, menuju ke dadanya, lalu berlanjut sampai ke mukanya. Kata-katanya yang walaupun mirip dengan kata-kata Sakura, kalau diucapkan dari mulut Sasuke langsung, menimbulkan sensasi aneh pada diri Naruto. Belum lagi ditambah senyuman tipisnya yang membuat Naruto makin mati kutu.

"Cemburu? Aku?" Naruto berusaha mengambil kendali pikiran dan tubuhnya lagi. Ia terkekeh pelan, grogi. "Jangan kepedean, tuan playboy!" Ia menghempaskan tubuh Sasuke ke dinding di belakangnya pelan, lalu secepat mungkin berusaha meninggalkan Sasuke. Jantungnya berdetak terlalu cepat. Apalagi wajah Sasuke tadi dekat dengan wajahnya, sampai-sampai Naruto bisa melihat bulu mata Sasuke yang lentik itu dengan jelas.

Sejenak tadi Naruto sempat berpikir untuk menutup matanya, membiarkan wajah Sasuke lebih mendekat lagi ke wajahnya, membiarkan bibir tipis itu menyentuh bibirnya lagi setelah lebih dari seminggu bibir Sasuke tidak mampir ke tempatnya.

Rasanya Naruto benar-benar sudah gila. Gila karena ulah tidak jelas seorang playboy bernama Sasuke Uchiha.

**~yamasasuchiinaru~**

Dikhianati.

Ya, pasti ia dikhianati.

Dikhianati oleh teman baiknya sendiri, Sakura.

Padahal ia yakin Sakura pasti akan mau membantunya terlepas dari teror yang diberikan Sasuke kepadanya. Harusnya Sakura membelanya, menjauhkannya dari Sasuke, membuat hidup Naruto paling tidak lebih aman dan tentram lagi. Namun, bukannya begitu, yang dilakukan Sakura malah sebaliknya, membuat Naruto merasa terkhianati.

Bayangkan saja, sejak kejadian di rumah Hinata itu, Sakura menjadi bersikap aneh ke Naruto. Bahkan sekarang Naruto merasa seringaian misterius yang kadang diberikan Sakura itu adalah pertanda buruk baginya. Dan memang hal buruk terjadi kepadanya.

Waktu mereka berjalan di dekat lorong loker dan berpapasan dengan Sasuke, Naruto sudah membuang muka, pura-pura tidak peduli pada Sasuke yang entah kenapa kali ini tidak ditemani Ino yang sering menjadi 'teman kencan'nya sewaktu istirahat siang. Namun sewaktu Sasuke sudah dekat, mendadak Sakura malah mendorong tubuh Naruto sehingga mengharuskan Sasuke yang ada di dekatnya menangkapnya dan merengkuhnya erat-erat, seakan takut Naruto akan benar-benar jatuh kalau tidak dipegang dengan erat.

Di lain kesempatan, Sakura malah sengaja mendorong Naruto dengan berpura-pura tidak sengaja menyenggolnya waktu membuka loker, membuat Naruto lagi-lagi harus jatuh ke pelukan Sasuke yang datang untuk mengambil barang dari lokernya juga. Parahnya, di tabrakan kali itu ia secara reflek memeluk Sasuke dengan erat karena takut akan jatuh. Baru beberapa detik setelahnya ia disadarkan kalau 'penyelamat'nya adalah Sasuke, sehingga ia akhirnya langsung melepas pelukannya.

Yang lebih parah adalah waktu Naruto sedang asyik berbincang dengan Sakura di kereta sampai tidak sadar kalau Sasuke masuk ke kereta waktu kereta berhenti di salah satu stasiun dan menempati satu-satunya tempat duduk yang tersisa, yaitu sebelah Naruto. Sakura mendadak terlihat kaget dan langsung menunjuk ke sebelah kanan Naruto, tempat Sasuke duduk. Naruto yang reflek langsung menoleh dengan penasarannya itu tidak menyadari kalau orang yang duduk mendempet padanya itu adalah playboy yang sedang ia hindari. Akhirnya, kedapatanlah bibirnya mendarat di pipi Sasuke. Kereta berguncang lumayan keras, membuat Sasuke langsung ikut tergoncang tubuhnya. Alhasil, kenalah pipinya dicium tidak sengaja oleh Naruto. Seketika Naruto langsung berdiri dan lari pindah ke gerbong sebelah, tidak peduli waktu itu ia susah berjalan karena kereta masih bergoncang-goncang.

Merasa ia tidak bisa terus-terusan jengkel karena Sasuke, Naruto memutuskan untuk menyeret Sasuke sepulang sekolah untuk ikut bersamanya. Naruto juga berpikiran bahwa Sasuke-lah yang mempengaruhi Sakura belakangan ini untuk ikut mem-_bully_-nya. Astaga, Naruto hanya ingin hidup tenang! Ia tidak ingin bertambah tua dengan cepat karena stres.

Tangan Naruto memegang erat seragam bagian depan Sasuke. Ia berusaha agar tidak terlalu emosi. Namun sebenarnya, bukanlah emosinya yang harus ia tenangkan. Yang lebih parah adalah detak jantungnya yang mendadak bertambah cepat sejak berhadapan dengan Sasuke. Pokoknya ia harus menyelesaikan masalah ini dengan cepat!

Dipojokkannya tubuh Sasuke ke dinding dekat cekungan ia biasa menghabiskan istirahat siangnya.

"Teme, bisa kau katakan apa masalahmu denganku? Akhir-akhir ini kau sudah tambah menyebalkan, belum pula aku merasa Sakura mendadak memojokkanku!" Naruto terlihat sangat frustasi.

"Tidak ada hubungannya denganku, dobe." Sasuke menanggapi dengan santai. Matanya terus menatap mata Naruto, memintanya untuk tidak lepas dari pandangannya. Naruto yang tadinya sudah bertekad bersikap tegas pada Sasuke malah jadi salah tingkah karena ditatap terus oleh onyx kembar itu.

"Katakan saja! Apa yang kau katakan kepada Sakura sehingga ia membantumu menyiksaku?" Matanya mencoba menatap balik sang onyx, namun ia merasa tidak sanggup sehingga Naruto memilih untuk pura-pura melihat ke arah bawah saja.

"Memangnya aku menyiksamu?"

"Kau tidak sadar? Kalau butuh jawaban, ya! Kau sangat menyiksaku belakangan ini, teme!" Sekali lagi mata Naruto merambat, mencoba menatap mata Sasuke yang ternyata benar-benar tidak melepaskan pandangannya sama sekali dari Naruto. "Aku sudah tidak tahu apa lagi yang harus kulakukan untuk menanggapi semua lelucon tidak lucumu, teme." Suara Naruto yang tadinya meninggi akhirnya pelan-pelan merendah.

"Apa yang sudah kulakukan hingga membuatmu tersiksa, dobe?" Nada santai masih terdengar dari suara Sasuke.

Naruto memejamkan matanya erat-erat, berusaha agar tidak dengan serta merta langsung mengeluarkan semua uneg-unegnya yang sudah ia pendam itu dengan sangat gamblang. Namun usahanya kelihatannya kurang berhasil. Tekanan di dadanya itu lebih membuncah lagi, membuatnya ingin membuat Sasuke mengetahui bahwa dia masih punya perasaan.

"Pertama… Kau sudah dengan seenaknya mengambil ciuman pertamaku…" Naruto memulainya dengan nada pelan, namun terdengar jelas oleh Sasuke. "Lalu kau membuatku bingung dengan sikap anehmu yang selalu menciumku dengan alasan tidak jelas itu…" Seragam Sasuke ia remas lebih lagi dengan tangannya yang mulai bergetar. "Lalu mendadak kau menggoda semua orang, mencium mereka, merangkul mereka, berbuat mesra dengan mereka di depanku…" Suara Naruto mulai meninggi kembali. "Kau bersenang-senang dengan semuanya sementara aku harus mencoba mengabaikanmu, mengabaikan semua tindakanmu, bersikap tidak ada apa-apa sementara disini terasa sakit?!"

Satu tangan Naruto sudah berpindah, diletakkan ke dadanya sendiri, menunjukkan bahwa rasa sakit yang ia rasakan itu berasal dari tempat yang ditunjukkan tangannya. Ia mulai bisa menatap mata Sasuke, kali ini dengan napas agak memburu, menahan berbagai perasaan yang campur aduk dalam dirinya.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tahu apa yang kau inginkan dariku, apa yang membuatmu terus saja bersikap seenaknya di depanku, kalau kau terus saja diam waktu kutanya, tuan Uchiha?!" Untunglah tidak ada orang yang lewat sini. Mungkin suaranya akan terdengar sampai ke lorong loker, tapi bukan masalah bagi Naruto. Yang terpenting, ia ingin urusannya dengan Sasuke selesai.

Tidak ada respon dari Sasuke. Yang terdengar adalah napas Naruto saja, masih memburu. Diamnya Sasuke malah membuatnya merasa diacuhkan, merasa apa yang sudah ia sampaikan ke Sasuke tidak ada gunanya sama sekali, bukanlah masalah yang patut diperhitungkan.

Satu tangannya di kaos Sasuke pun akhirnya melepas cengkeramannya. Rasanya agak percuma mengajak Sasuke berbicara, percuma melepaskan uneg-unegnya pada Sasuke.

"Terserah kau sajalah, teme… Aku capek…" Naruto menghembuskan napas keras-keras, berusaha menghilangkan penatnya.

Tanpa ia duga, Sasuke memegang kedua pundaknya dan memutar posisi mereka sehingga kali inilah Naruto yang bersandar ke tembok, terjepit di antara dua lengan Sasuke.

"Kau sungguh seorang dobe," ucapnya setelah sekian lama terdiam dan hanya mendengarkan curahan hati Naruto. "Seharusnya bahkan orang bodoh sekalipun mengerti apa yang kumau darimu."

Safir Naruto memandang Sasuke dengan tajam. Ia masih berusaha menata perasaannya yang campur aduk itu, dan Sasuke sudah mengejeknya lagi? Tapi benar-benar kali ini ia sudah capek. "Iya, aku tahu kau akan bilang aku lebih bodoh dari orang terbodoh sekalipun. Sudahlah, teme, aku sudah tidak ingin berteng-"

"Ya, kau memang bodoh, terbodoh yang pernah aku kenal," potong Sasuke. "Harusnya kau bisa saja benar-benar mengacuhkanku, meninggalkanku, tidak peduli padaku, bahkan menamparku waktu pertama aku menciummu sampai saat kau memintaku untuk berhenti." Naruto yakin ia melihat seulas senyum yang benar-benar tipis di mulut Sasuke. "Tapi kau bodoh, membiarkanku berbuat sesuka hatiku, menebak-nebak perasaanmu sesuka hatiku, lalu menghentikan semuanya sebelum kau memberi jawaban yang tegas padaku."

Dahi Naruto mengernyit heran. "Jawaban?" Ia malah bertanya. "Jawaban apa? Kau tidak pernah bertanya apa-apa padaku."

Senyum yang ada di bibir Sasuke pun bertambah jelas lagi. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya sampai hidungnya menyentuh hidung Naruto. "Jawaban dari perasaanku ini, dobe."

Belum sempat merespon, Naruto sudah dapat merasakan benda kenyal menyentuh bibirnya kembali. Ya, itu adalah benda kenyal yang harus ia akui sekarang bahwa sudah sangat ia rindukan. Ciuman Sasuke selalu berhasil membuat ribuan kupu-kupu beterbangan di perutnya, membuat aliran darahnya serasa mengalir ke wajah semua, membuat sekujur tubuhnya serasa bergetar walau tidak ada yang menggetarkannya secara jasmani.

Ciuman yang diberikan kali ini lebih lama dari biasanya. Sasuke meraup bibirnya berkali-kali, lalu menekannya kembali dengan lembut. Lama-lama Naruto yang tadinya hanya mengerjapkan mata itu akhirnya meruntuhkan pertahanannya dan menutup matanya. Ia sudah pasrah dengan setiap ciuman yang diberikan Sasuke ke bibirnya. Tapi daripada dibilang pasrah, Naruto akan bilang kalau ia pun menginginkannya dan karena itu ia menerimanya.

Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi pun, selama ini sewaktu Sasuke mencuri ciumannya, Naruto selalu mengatupkan bibirnya erat-erat, membiarkan Sasuke-lah yang mendominasinya, mengusap bibirnya dengan seenaknya. Bibir Naruto kali ini agak membuka, secara reflek ingin melakukan sesuatu untuk membalas bibir di atas bibirnya ini.

Tanpa ia sadari, bibir Naruto sudah bergerak, membalas ciuman Sasuke dengan cara meraup bibir Sasuke seperti apa yang dilakukan Sasuke padanya. Tangannya yang entah kenapa terasa lemas pun sudah berpegangan pada seragam Sasuke. Naruto sudah tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya masih bisa berdiri sekarang karena ia merasa tenaganya diserap tiap kali bibir mereka beradu satu sama lain. Yang jelas, kali ini Naruto sudah mengetahui perasaan yang selama ini sudah ada di dalam dirinya namun selalu ia ingkari itu.

Perlahan, Sasuke mengambil jeda dan membuat bibir mereka terpisah untuk sementara. Mata hitam kelamnya menatap mata langit cerah di depannya dengan lembut. Mata biru itulah yang seakan menyedot semua perhatian Sasuke dari dulu, mata yang menunjukkan minat luar biasa terhadap permainan pianonya sendiri yang ia anggap membosankan. Mata biru itulah yang menunjukkan keseriusan waktu si empunya berlatih menyanyi dan menyamakan nada dengan permainannya. Mata biru itulah yang menyebarkan aura ceria ke sekelilingnya, membuat Sasuke yang merasa sekitarnya suram ikut terhanyut oleh aura ceria itu. Mata biru itulah yang sempat menatapnya tajam dan terlihat penuh kecemburuan selama beberapa waktu, membuatnya tambah ingin memaksa si pemilik untuk mengakui perasaannya sendiri. Mata biru itulah yang kini kembali memancarkan kelembutan dan secara tidak langsung mengungkapkan perasaan si pemilik padanya.

"Dengan ciuman kali ini aku akhirnya mendapat jawabanmu, dobe. Ingat kalau mulai hari ini kau hanyalah milik Sasuke Uchiha seorang," bisik Sasuke pelan. "Mengerti?"

Naruto menyunggingkan seulas senyum, senyum pertamanya lagi untuk Sasuke setelah sekian lama. Ia memajukan wajahnya, untuk pertama kalinya ia mencuri kecupan dari seorang playboy yang sekarang sudah jadi mantan playboy, pemuda yang bernama Sasuke Uchiha.

"Sangat mengerti, Sasuteme."

* * *

Di balik dinding loker yang menuju ke arah cekungan, dua orang berambut pink dan kuning muda mengintip dengan senyuman terhias di wajah mereka. Mereka sudah berhasil mengusir setiap murid yang penasaran karena suara keras Naruto tadi.

"Mereka harus berterima kasih pada kita," bisik si pink, masih tersenyum agak haru melihat teman baiknya itu masih bermain lumat-lumatan bibir dengan si rambut raven.

"Tanpa kita, mereka tidak akan bisa seperti sekarang," sahut si kuning muda dengan bangganya.

"Pasti berat harus berpura-pura tiap hari jadi teman kencan Sasuke selama istirahat siang. Bagaimana kalau kau jadi tidak laku karena dianggap sudah jadi teman kencan playboy itu?" Si pink berusaha agar tidak terkikik.

"_Come on_, _buddy_!" Si kuning muda memutar bola matanya dengan malas. "Semua juga sudah pada tahu kalau dia itu luarnya saja yang terlihat suka dengan cewek dan cowok. Dalamnya sih… aku yakin bahkan majalah porno yang ia simpan, semua bergambar cowok."

Si pink menutup mulutnya, berusaha tidak tertawa secara mendadak. "Lebih tepatnya, ketertarikannya sudah ditujukan pada satu target saja. Yah, hanya saja, karena target utamanya justru orang paling tidak peka yang pernah aku kenal, makanya semuanya jadi rumit begini."

"Begitulah." Si kuning muda mengedikkan bahunya, sebenarnya setuju dengan ucapan temannya itu. "Pokoknya, jangan lupa untuk menagih traktiran dari mereka setelah ini."

"Tentu saja." Si pink tersenyum, sudah membayangkan berbagai cara untuk menggoda temannya satu ini nanti.

**END**

* * *

**Mind to RnR? x)**


End file.
